Is it wrong being the ultimate life form in a dungeon?
by blackflamealvitr
Summary: Being hero is something that is great, right? But little do people know, is that you have to make sacrifices that could change your life. Being a is great, right? But one person name Bell Cranel disagrees with it. As he had to sacrifice something, or rather someone very close to him. Watch as he ascends again in the world. OP Bell x Harem


**Well, this is the first ever Danmachi and Jojo bizarre adventure crossover fanfiction.**

 **So go me! :)**

 **If you don't want to see an op Bell Cranel who will destroy anyone without hesitation, then leave.**

 **Alright, let's get this started!**

* * *

A long, long time ago, gods came down to this world-the world of you, the children seeking excitement. And they decided that they would live here with humans forever in the lower world. The gods decided to seal away our divine power, and enjoy life with all the hardship and inconvenience that it entail.

They can offer you only one thing: the power to fight monsters, what they call our blessing. The children given this power become their servants, they were called familia.

But, there was one being who stood above the rest. It would not matter if you were a human that was considered unbeatable, a monster that is considered unstoppable, or a god that was ranked the strongest. He would outperform them all without question. This being was without any limitation. He is invincible, ageless, immortal. He was well respected and feared and by the Gods. He is wanted by the Gods to have him in their familia. This person was...

* * *

(Dream: Flashback: six years ago)

 _"Wow. This place is amazing!" young kid with white hair and crimson eyes was exploring a Ruin that seems to be abandoned. This boy was bell Cranel. "I never knew that something like this would be gone for so long!" Bell felt excited as he wandered through. "I wonder what they have hiding here?"_

 _As bell kept walking through the ruin, he kept finding rooms that had tables, bones of animals of all kinds and bones of every kind of monsters from insects, to humanoid giants, and extremely large dragons that seemed to elder dragons._

 _"Was this place an underground base? Or was it home to monsters that lived in peace?" Bell wondered as he stumbles across a huge door. "Whoa! What does this lead to?" Bell pushed the large door open to reveal a room filled with skeletons that looked like humans "There were people in here too? So did humans and monsters live in peace?" Bell wondered as he looked around the room. As he kept looking around he saw a Stone Mask has the appearance of a somewhat masculine face; eyeholes sharp and somewhat slanted. It has a small mouth in either a neutral position or a slight smile; with full lips, and small fangs resting on the bottom lip. It has a raised depression in the middle of its forehead, running vertically to the Mask's top, joining with another ridge extending into a spiral resting on the left of its forehead. In the middle of the forehead, it has a red gem with a very small cross implanted on it._

 _"Cool, a mask!" Bell ran over to mask, stepping over the skeletons. As he got close to the mask, he grabbed it and look at it with curiosity. But then, bell realized something important. He began to look around the room again in question. "I'm surprised that there were any traps? Usually, in a place like this like, traps spring out of nowhere and I would run like crazy." Bell shrugged his shoulders and walked out nonchalantly._

(Scene change: Outside the ruin)

 _As Bell walks out of the ruin with a little bit of dust which he brushed off, he kept examining the stone mask with curiosity, especially the stone that was lodged in its forehead. "What is this gem?" Bell tried to pull out the stone, but it could not budge. "Why is it so tough just to get the gem out?" Bell continued to examine the mask. As he kept looking at it, bell decided to put the mask on. "This mask if really big." As mask was on his face, the sun was shining brightly, brighter than it was. Noticing the brightness the Bell stared at the sun._

 _Suddenly, the mask shrank down to his heads size. "What the..." Large stone spikes speared out of the mask, latching into bells skull. Bell began to scream as he kept trying to pull off the masked. But his body felt weak as a small beam came out of the sun and in the red stone. A very bright light started to flash around Bell, revealing his skeletons. His body started to twitch uncontrollably as imaged appeared in his head. Knowledge of many things he did not know about was filling his brain. Then the twitching came to a stop as the stone mask started to crumbling turn to dust, leaving the stone on his forehead. But then the stone started to go in his forehead, causing him and the stone to be one._

 _"I don't want to die..." Bell said weakly as darkness started to overcome him._

* * *

(scene change: Dungeon)

"Holy shit!" Bell shot himself up to his feet. "That dream again. Why am I having that dream? Even after three years has passed, I'm still remembering it." Bell scratched the back of his head. But his train of thought was interrupted by a roar.

"What the fuck?" Bell looked in the direction of the roar to see that a minotaur was running at him. "Well, I might as well make this quick." As the minotaur got close to Bell, he took a deep breath and extended his right pinky. He entire right hand started to glow a golden energy with red lightning. Bell shot out his right pinky to the minotaur's stomach, leaving a hole in it while it is melting. The minotaur roared in pain, holding the hole that was his stomach. It put all of its attention on Bell. The minotaur was getting ready attack Bell, but its head was cut off from its body. This caused the minotaur body to fell to Bell, he produced bladed appendages from his right arm, making small flash moving around the body of the Minotaur, cutting it up to pieces with its blood on him.

"Well, that was weird and yet boring..." Bell commented as he looked up. He saw a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair, golden eyes, and a slender body. She was wearing a knight-like outfit consisting of a metal headband while wearing a blue backless outfit and metal leg plate. "Aiz? Aiz Wallenstein?"

Aiz looked up to see a familiar face. "Bell?"

"I would ask what are you doing are doing here, but that's a stupid question. So why are were you chasing the Minotaur?" Bell questioned with his eyebrow raised.

"We were chasing a group of minotaur's, but let this one go." She explained

"I see." Bell nodded his head. "See ya then." Bell disappeared in a flash of light. Aiz held out her hand as if she wanted to tell him something.

* * *

(scene change: town)

As everyone was living their own. Working, talking, eating, etc. People noticed that Bell was covered in blood. As he kept walking, he heard what people were saying about him.

"What happened to him? Is he okay?"

"He's probably a new adventurer who pushed himself too hard and screwed up."

"Oh, so he's just a screw-up, huh?"

That last comment caused Bell to stop, making the people around him to stop. Suddenly, they felt a horrible chill go up their spine. Bell slowly turned his as he looked at the person who called him a screw up with a sweet smile.

"Oh, so I'm a screw-up?" He flashed in front of that person and grabbed his throat. "Do you want me to screw your heart out?" The person who called him that shook his head quickly. "Good then. Watch what you say before you so it." Bell walk off to his locating as the horrifying chill disappeared.

As Bell kept walking, he notices a person coming out of the building. She is half human and half elf. She has a slim body, pointy ears, shoulder length brown hair and emerald-colored eyes. She wears the uniform "Hey Eina!" His shout got the woman attention.

"Bell!" She smiles as she heard his voice but then shrieked as she saw that he was covered in blood.

"Do you have a towel I can borrow?"

* * *

(scene change: guild building)

"You know better than that! Going straight down to the fifth floor just to sleep? It's dangerous enough to sleep the dungeon alone. Instead of sleeping, you should be finding a party and try to clear the floors! I've told you this before." Eina scolded. "An adventurer shouldn't be sleeping in a dangerous place."

"Yeah yeah, don't do this and don't do that. I get it." Bell said with a bored look.

"You're amazingly lucky. Not many level 1 adventurers, who've only been going into the dungeon for two weeks, would survive a minotaur attack." Eina praised him

 _'Yeah of course. Me, a level 1 or should I say level 10 adventure who have only been in a dungeon for two weeks who managed to reach floor 64 would give a shit about a minotaur.'_ Bell thought as he shook his head. 'It's a good thing I didn't tell her my level just yet. I want it to be a good surprise. Bell had a smile on his face.

Eina flicked his nose to get him out of his thoughts.

"I'm just glad you're safe. Be more careful next time, okay? And try not to walk through the streets soaked in blood, Okay?"

"Yeah, I know." Bell got up from his seat. "If you need me, I'm going to see Hestia-chan."

"Don't you need to trade in your magic stones." Eina reminded him

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Bell walked up to the booth. He opened up a large bag and dumped out all the magic stones in the wooden tray. The man behind the booth took all the magic stones and brought out a lot of coins.

"Here you go. 127,574 valis." (I don't know how the money trading systems work. So don't judge me.)

Bell took all the coins and put it into his pouch. "Okay, I'll be leaving."

"Hey, Bell." Bell looked at Eina to see that she was blushing. "A-are you dating anyone right now?" She asks with an embarrassed look.

"I'm a free man right now." Bell walked out the building

"That means I might have a chance." She whispered in joy.

* * *

(scene change: town)

"Bell, an adventurer needs to pick up his girls in a dungeon. You save a weak female adventurer from a hideous monster, She'll be grateful, and the two of you get to know each other. That's the best part of being an adventurer." Bell repeated the words that his late grandfather said. "I know that already, not that I try to save a woman that way. I've already got a couple of women coming after me, so I don't need to try that." Bell started to scratch his with a bored look. "Well, I'll do what I can."

Suddenly a dark look appeared on Bells face. "But being a hero is something that I hate." Bell looked up at the sky and raised his hand like he was reaching for something. "Isn't that right, Nolan?"

Bell extended both of his hand out. Feathers started coming out of his arms while three feathers came out of his forehead. Both of bells arm became wings. Bell jumped high into the air, flapping his wing to make him stay in the air. "Time to see Hestia-Chan." He soar through the air to find his Goddess.

* * *

(scene change: abandoned church)

Bell softly landed softly on the ground. "Let's see if she's home." Bell walked into the church and then he went downstairs. "Hestia! I'm back!" Bell was tackled by a beautiful petite goddess whose appearance seems to be that of a little girl or teen. She has roundish blue eyes and light black hair tied into two twin tails. Her hair reaches down to her mid thigh. The two twin tails are held up by bows that resemble white and blue flower petals and two rectangular "bell" shaped ornaments.

"Welcome back, Bell-kun!" Hestia exclaimed with a blush. "You're home early today."

"Yeah, I Know. I was basically sleeping in the dungeon today." He explained

Hestia was surprised at what she just heard. "Are you okay? Does it hurt? If you die it'll be really traumatic for me!"

"It's okay, Hestia-chan. You know what I have done and you know that I cannot die." Bell reassured his loving goddess. "I'm the only member of the Hestia familia. I wouldn't leave you alone and helpless in the world." Bell kissed her forehead, causing her to blush.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." Hestia replied shyly "You better own up to what you say."

"Of course I will!"

"Oh, right!" Hestia realized something. "I have a delicious present for you today!" She showed him the fried potatoes. "Ta-dah!"

Bell took off his coat and shirt to reveal his finely toned body and six pack that rival a Greek statue. "Where'd you get those fried potatoes?"

"You know how I started working at that food stand? Since more customers started coming, they gave it to me as a reward!" Hestia turned to Bell. She started to examine his body with a seductive look "Bell... I'm not letting you get any sleep tonight!"

"Whatever you say Hestia-chan!" He started to pet her head.

* * *

(Night time)

"Anyway... I still can't find anybody else who wants to join my familia." Hestia sighed. "Maybe it can't be helped since I'm a goddess nobody's ever heard of."

"It's because they don't know about my level or that I was able to reach floor 64 all by myself. If they did, a bunch of people would come to you. But they would only come to you for how strong I am and how I would save their asses for free." Bell took a bite of his potatoes

"You're right. But I wouldn't mind it being just the two of us for a little longer."

"Was that a confession of love~" Bell teased.

"No, no! It does bother me that' I'm making you do all the work alone, though."

"Don't worry about me. I've told you that you can depend on me as much as you want, I don't really mind." He reassured her. "So tonight, let's just relax."

"But this is all I can do..." Hestia looked in a different direction "I wish I could at least use my divine power, my Arcanum... But there's a rule that says that us gods and goddess can't use it in the lower world."

"But those rules don't apply to me." Bell's short white turned pitch black and it's length increase to where it reach his feet. He was glowing a divine energy. "I'm not god, but I can use Arcanum like it is nothing. And those other god's or goddess's won't say anything to me."

"I know, Bell-ken." Hestia became even sadder.

Bell sighed, knowing that he made her feel horrible. "Look, our familia is just getting started! If we get through this, things are sure to get a lot easier! Okay."

"Bell-kun." Tears started from at the corner of her eyes. Bell gave her a kind smile. "Thank you! I'm so lucky to have you as my familia!" Hestia dried her tears. "Okay, let's upgrade your status and make ourselves a better future!" Hestia declared with determination."

"Of course!"

* * *

(scene change: Bell's room)

"I'm surprised that you still on floor 64, Bell-kun. Why don't you just finish the dungeons? Since your omnipotent, I thought you would finish it in within a week or so." Hestia stabbed her finger with a pin, making her blood come out and drip on bells back. A blue light appeared out of his back

"I know that already. I'm just messing around so that when I reveal my achievements, I can get people riled."

"You sure are mysterious."

"I know. By the way, do you know Aiz Wallenstein?"

"Of course I know her. But I'm sure she has a man or two she likes already." Hestia huffed.

"Are you jealous~"

"I most certainly am not!" Hestia's eyes widen at what she saw.

"What's the matter?"

"N-nothing." She pushed the Blue light back. "Listen Bell-kun, you need to pay more attention to what's around you." She grabbed a piece of paper and put it on his back. She dragged her finger across the paper. "The girl you should be looking at might be right in front of you! In fact, you've already met a wonderful girl who'll love you and hold you gently!" She raised her hands high in the air. "I'm sure of it." She took the paper and got off his back. "Well, since she's in the Loki familia, there's no way you could marry that wallenwhatsit girl."

"She's a part of Loki's familia." Bell started to laugh. "Do you think that I'm actually worried about something like that. If anyone of them tries to get in my way, I'll just crush them with a finger."

"Let's just forget about that that girl, and look for the happiness that's right in front of you." Bell took the paper.

 **Bell Cranel: Level 11**

 **Strength: SS1300**

 **Endurance: SS1111**

 **Dexterity: SS1243**

 **Agility: SS1224**

 **Magic: SS1299**

 **Luck: SSS**

 **Skills: Hamon, Elemental control, shape-shifting, Mode changes, Arcanum, Gods might, Devils arrogance, dark energy, Argonaut**

 **Magic: Demonic megido, firebolt, grasp heart, negative burst, hellfire, black hole, fairies aid, revitalize, Dragons lightning, impure resurrection, divine judgment, cyclone, indignation**

"It seems that I leveled up again and that I'm about to go to level 12

"Yeah, probably because you were just going up the floors."

"Whatever happens, happens." Bell got up from his bed and walked out the room

A smile appeared on Hestia's face _. 'The children in the lower world change so easily. We gods, on the other hand, are unchanging. But to be able to grow quickly. There were times where he would do nothing, but still was able to level up.'_ She thought with a serious face. "Bell, what are you?" She wondered with complete curiosity. "Not even us gods or goddess are able to figure what you are."

Hestia suddenly puffed her cheeks. "But it bugs me that you ask me about another girl."

* * *

(Morning)

Bell slowly opened his to see that Hestia is sleeping on his chest. Bell noticed that Hestia was moving closer to his face. "Bell, I love you." Hestia started to sleep talk. Hearing her declaration caused Bell to smile and pat her head. As Hestia got close to his face, She kissed him on the lips. Bell eyes widen at the surprising action. Hestia's eyes started to open slowly and then she noticed that she and Bell were kissing. She quickly let go of his lips. "B-b-bell! T-this i-is not what you think! I wa-" Bell interrupted her by kissing her on her lips in return. Hestia eyes widen but kissed him back passionately.

They finally let go. "If you wanted a kiss, you could've just asked. I'm not going to say no." Bell got off his bed and put on his clothes. "I'll be going first." Bell walk out the church.

Hestia touched her lips. "We kissed. We really kissed." She started to squeal in joy. "Me and Bell kissed!"

* * *

(scene change: town)

The sun was out and shining brightly and people were doing their own events. Bell was walking through the town with a smile. "Well, that certainly interesting. If Hestia wanted to be passionate with me, she could of just ask in the first place." Bell started to scratch his cheek. Suddenly, Bell felt a pair of eyes watching him. He quickly stopped and looked around. "Freya? Was that you again? If you wanted to see me, you don't have to watch me from a distance."

"Um..." Bell turned to the direction of the voice and saw a human girl who has bluish gray hair that she keeps tied with a small knot in a ponytail style. Her eyes are the same color as her hair and she has a milky white and smooth skin. She wears a white blouse and a leaf-colored knee-length long skirt. She also wears a slightly long half apron around her waist. She wears a pair of brown boots over black stockings.

"Yes? Do you need something?"

"Um... you dropped this." She pulled out a purple stone.

"A magic stone?" He took the stone. "I thought I traded them all in yesterday..." He looked at the girl "Thanks for giving this to me." He puts the stone in his pocket.

"You're an adventurer, right? You're heading into the dungeon this early."

"Yeah." His stomach started to growl. She handed him a boxed lunch.

"It's not much, but..."

"You don't have to force yourself, I'm fine even without food."

"Don't worry about it. There'll be something for me to eat once the pub opens." She looked behind her to see that it is being set up. "But in exchange... Make sure you come and eat here tonight! It's a promise!" She gave Bell an innocent look. "Is that not okay."

"Sure~"

"Thank you."

* * *

(scene change: dungeon: Floor 64)

Although no one but Bell has reached past floor 59, Floor 64 is a Volcanic based floor. It had monsters from Lava spirits, lava giant from 50 feet to 76 feet, a volcanic titan that some monsters tend to attack. The boss of this floor was known by Bell was the volcanic Dragon. Its size was larger than all the other monsters on the floor. It had lava pouring out of its body at a fast rate. No monster would dare to approach it, not even the lava titan would dare to even think about coming near the dragon.

 **"Bubble cutter!"** Bubbles started to form around Bell, quickly turning into blade disks, Bell launched them at the lava spirits, cutting them into pieces. The lava spirits exploded into shadows, leaving behind a large magic stone. Bell walked over to the magic stones on putting them into a pouch he has. "The easier it is, the better the rewards." As Bell was about the leave the dungeon her heard a bird-like screech. He turned around and saw something that surprised him. "A phoenix!? I thought that they were extinct!?"

The phoenix screeched at him and launched a volley of the fireballs. **"Black hole!"** A dark hole opens in front of Bell and absorbed the fireballs. The dark hole closed quickly. The wind started to spin clockwise on his right forearm, and then the wind started to spin counter-clockwise on his left forearm. " **Holy Sandstorm!"** Two large tornados appeared out of his arm, trapping the phoenix, making it screech in pain. As the tornados started to calm down, Bell notices that all that was left was ashes. He immediately stopped his skill. "That's what you get, you fried piece of chicken."

Suddenly, a burst of fire appeared out of nowhere. As the fire started to form, it became the phoenix that Bell just defeated. "Right I forgot! Phoenix's can regenerate if their ashes remain!" The Phoenix s screeched launched a volley of its blazing feathers. Bell jumped out of the way and sprouted dragon wings out of his back and fly in a different direction, with the phoenix following him. "Alright Bell, Think! What should I use to kill it." Bell looked back at the phoenix that was following him. "I can't use my light mode, he'll just regenerate from that. He'll just absorb my fire mode. Even if I use Hamon, he'll also regenerate from that as well." He looked back at the phoenix again. "I could use divine judgment, but I want the magic stone it drops and the possible items it may have." He kept thinking and thinking until...

"I got it!" He quickly turned around and charged at the phoenix with his arms that are covered in a sheet of ice. **"Vaporizing Freeze!"** He grabbed the phoenix by the wings, instantly turning it into a block of ice. The block of ice that the phoenix was in quickly dropped onto the ground, shattering into a lot of pieces, leaving behind a big block of ice and multiple pieces of smaller ice. The ice quickly melted. "Awesome! I can get a lot of money!" He saw a red gem and 27 small bottles. "No way! A phoenix stone and twenty-seven phoenix tears! The rarest things that could ever exist!" Bell instantly flashed out of the dungeon.

* * *

(Scene change: Abandoned church: night time)

 **Bell Cranel: Level 12**

 **Strength: A899**

 **Endurance: A890**

 **Dexterity: A883**

 **Agility: A877**

 **Magic: A879**

 **Luck: SSS**

 **Skills: Hamon, Elemental control, shape-shifting, Mode changes, Arcanum, Gods might, Devils arrogance, dark energy, Argonaut**

 **Magic: Demonic megido, firebolt, grasp heart, negative burst, hellfire, black hole, fairies aid, revitalize, Dragons lightning, impure resurrection, divine judgment, cyclone, indignation**

"Looks like I level up again, Awesome!" He quickly sat up "Looks like I'm getting better and better! Isn't that right, Hestia-chan!" Bell noticed that Hestia was not talking to him. Hestia got up and shot him a sad and annoyed look. "You're mad that I took a very long time to see you, right?"

"No, I'm not!" She went into a closet and pulled out a long white and blue long coat. She slammed the closet door closed.

"Hestia? Where are you going!"

Hestia stopped for a moment "A-A party with my co-workers!" She points at Bell. "You can go have a wonderful dinner and a great time all by yourself!" She runs out the church.

"I made her mad." He sighed.

* * *

(scene change: meadow)

"What's with bell? I can't believe he was able to grow so much in a short amount of time. Why did he mention that wallenwhatsit girl?" She grabbed a pebble and threw it into the pond. "He already has me!"

* * *

(scene change: outside a Pub)

Drinks are being poured in large jugs. The food was being passed out and people are making cheers.

"The benevolent Mistress..." Bell looked inside

"You're the adventure!" The girl he saw from this morning looked out the door. "You came."

"Yeah."

She walks closer to Bell. "I haven't introduced myself. My name is Syr Flover." She bowed in respect.

"The name is Bell Cranel." He introduced himself.

* * *

(Scene change: Inside pub)

A plate filled with pasta was set in front of Bell. "So you're Syr's friend! You're pretty cute, for an adventure." said a dwarf woman with brown hair.

"Leave me alone." Bell started to eat his pasta when a golden brown fried fish was set beside him.

It's not enough! Here's today special!"

"Thanks, but I didn't order that."

"Don't hold back! You're still young." She walked away from Bell.

"How is it? Are you having fun?" Syr asked.

"It's a little bit overwhelming..."

Syr giggles a little. "Sorry, it looks like I'll be able to count on getting paid a lot tonight."

"I'm glad for you, I guess." He took another bite of his pasta

"Isn't it great how many different kinds of people come here? When there are so many people, there are so many things to discover... When there are so many people, there are so many things to discover... I can't help but get excited." Syr started to look around. "You could say that my hobby is meeting new people... It makes my heart pound.

"You're pretty awkward."

"Nya!" A cat girl maid meowed to get people attention 'The customers with reservations have arrived!"

A group walked in. They consist of a girl with light red hair and red eyes and dresses up in tomboyish attire.

A boy medium length scruffy blonde hair and blue eyes with a fair skin tone.

A tall Elven beauty with sparkling emerald-colored hair reaching to the waist and tied in a tail. She has a pair of sharp pointy ears and a pair of clear jade colored eyes.

A dwarf man wearing a Viking helmet.

Two Amazonian twins. One with short brown hair, while the other has long brown hair.

A werewolf with gray and blue eyes. He had a blue mark on the left side of his face.

Lastly is someone that Bell know. It was Aiz Wallenstein.

"Hey, she's gorgeous!"

"Idiot! Look at the emblem! That's the Loki familia!"

"The giant-Killing Familia?"

"So that's the sword princess?"

"Mister Bell? Mister Bell?" Syr was waving her hand in front of Bell.

"Good work out there in the dungeon, guys! We're having a feast tonight! Drink up!"

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"The Loki familia are regular customers. It seems their goddess, Lady Loki, really likes this place."

"Alright!" The werewolf slammed his cup on the table. "Aiz, let's tell them about all about that thing."

"That thing?" Aiz questioned

"we let a bunch of minotaurs escape on our way back. You took the last one on the fifth floor, right? And remember that tomato dork who was there, right?" Bell raised his eyebrow. "A wimpy little kid who'd obviously just started adventuring got cornered by one of the minotaurs who ran from us. When Aiz cleaved the minotaurs apart, it's stinky blood got all over him, and he looked like a bright red tomato!

The Amazonian twins laughed nervously, knowing that something bad could happen. While Aiz was clenching her left hand, causing a little bit of blood to leak.

"The tomato dork left like a baby. Our princess saved him and he ran away! How pathetic is that?"

" I think in that situation, he can't be blamed." Aiz pointed out.

"Enough, Bete. It was our fault for letting the minotaurs escape from the seventeenth floor. You should be ashamed." the eleven beauty scolded.

"What's wrong with saying trash is trash?" Bete looked at Aiz. "Aiz, what do you think, just hypothetically, who would you choose? Me? Or the tomato dork?"

"Bete, you're drunk, aren't you?" The blond hair boy pointed out

"I'm talking to you, Aiz! If that kid asked you out, would you say yes? No way, right?"

Bell started to wrap some pasta around his fork and took a deep breath to make a red lightning appearing so suddenly.

"A wimp who's weaker than you has no right to stand beside you. You yourself would never allow that! A wimp isn't good enough for you. Not for Aiz Wallenstein."

"If he would have asked me on a date, I would say yes a thousand time." Aiz declaration surprised so many people. "One more thing." She slapped Bete across the face. That action also surprised everyone. They did not expect the calm and collected sword princess to actually slap someone.

"Time for me to strike." Bell took in a sharp breath in, making red lightning surround the fork. He bends the fork back and launched the Pasta right on Bete's face.

"Who the Hell did that!?" Bete yelled.

"That would be tomato dork over here!" Bell's exclamation caused everyone to look at him. "So you were saying that I'm a weakling and that I have no chance at all with Aiz?"

"Of course you don't, you weakling!"

"But you ask the question that who would she go out? You? Or me? And she said me. So doesn't that mean your nothing more than just a mutt compared to me." Bell could feel his anger rising.

"None of are having Aiz you..." Bell turned to Loki direction. Loki instantly closed her mouth, she was sweating at the person who was looking at her. The one person who she truly feared, like he was the devil. "I said nothing." Loki squeaked out.

"I know that's right." Bell looked back at Bete. "By the way..." Bell delivers a strong right hook to Bete's jaw, making him stumble back. "The name is Bell Cranel."

"Why you!" Bete was about to charge at him until the dwarf woman broken her counter.

"There is no fighting! If you break anything I swear you'll regret it." Mama Mia roar with a scary face.

Bell snapped his fingers, appearing is a huge bag. "Your name is Mama Mia, right?" She nodded "In this bag is 527,467 Valis. If you let us fight right here and now, it's all yours. No ifs, and's, or buts." He handed her the large bag. She looked into the bag to see that it was really filled with Valis. She pulled out a coin and looked at it carefully.

"Move the tables!" Mama mia told the customers.

"Today is a good day! Some and a fight!" said a random customer as he moved the table.

"That white haired kid definitely lost!"

"I'm betting on Bete!"

"I'm also betting!"

As Bell kept listening to the other customers, he couldn't help but smirk. 'So they think this mutt is actually going to beat me? Hahaha, this going to be so much fun!'

As Bell was in thoughts, Syr walked over to him to get his attention. "Are you sure you want to this? You still new to adventuring?" Syr asked with a worried expression.

"Don't worry about me kid. I'm going to have fun with this." Bell softly pushed Syr out of the way. **"Dark energy, Devil's arrogance..."** Bell said so quietly that no one but Loki can hear, which freaked her out.

 _'I have to stop this fight. But if I do, I..."_ Loki gulped in fear as she remembered her fight with Bell.

* * *

(flashback and scene change: coliseum)

 _"This is what you get for pissing me the fuck off Loki." Bell said he looked down. "I will admit one thing, that you are good, but your arrogance REALLY annoys me." Bell said as he kicked the body of Loki, or rather the bloody and beat down carcass of. The way she looked was like an animal that was killed and skinned. You could barely recognize what she looks like now._

 _"Don't worry, I won't kill you... yet. You still have your uses, so I'm going to keep you alive._

(flashback ended)

* * *

(scene change: Pub)

 _'No! I don't want to go through that again!'_ Loki mentally screamed in fear.

"You know you can walk away with your tail between your legs! No one is going to judge you!" Bete mocked with an arrogant tone. Bell decided to walk up to Bete's face. Once he was close to Bete, Bell spits on Bete's face. "You little Shit!" Bete roared as he delivered the first strike, But Bell moved his slight to let Bete's punch to grazed his cheek. Annoyed by this, Bete delivers another punch, but Bell disappears from in front of him.

"You little Shit!" Bete roared as he delivered the first strike, But Bell moved his slight to let Bete's punch to grazed his cheek. Annoyed by this, Bete delivers another punch, but Bell disappears from in front of him.

Everyone that was watching is completely surprised by Bell's speed. Except for Aiz because she knew about a little of Bell's strength.

"What!" Bete looked around to find Bell.

"Over here dumbass!" Bete turns around to see that Bell was far behind. "What's the matter? All I used was 2 percent of my original speed and you're freaking out!? such a shame." Bell taunted in a child-like voice.

Bete gritted his teeth and charged at Bell again. But this time, Bete unleashed a series of attack, Making almost everyone believing that Bell couldn't dodge his attacks. But to most of everyone's surprise, Bell was dodging all of Bete's attack by simply weaving, leaning away, keeping his distance and moving around him to the point where he is outpacing him. Bell was sticking at an extremely close range to Bete despite the onslaught of attacks and dodging from his opponent innermost range.

Bell was close enough to exchange hits, but he wasn't dishing any at all. Instead of attack back, Bell was just ducking, weaving and swaying in impossible angles while at the same time moving with gravity-defying agility.

If people would closely, they would see that that Bete was getting pissed off and started to sweat, while Bell had a dangerous. And for some reason, his red eyes started to turn silver with golden slits and his hair was changing yellow with the tips turning dark gray.

 _'Damn it! How is he dodging in a ninety-degree angle.'_ Bete gritted his teeth while chasing after Bell, swing straight punches, hooks and uppercuts. However, Bell moved back, swaying and throwing his upper in one way and the other. "Got you!" Bete delivers a sharp roundhouse kick to nail Bell across his face, but Bell swayed his back to dodge it at the last second before sprinting back up, his face appearing just inches in front of Bete's face.

"What the? Fuck you!" Bete cocked back his left shoulder and then a straight punch shot out, but Bell suddenly zipped out of his line of sight and the werewolf hit nothing but air. 'What the hell is going on here?' Bete questioned in utter confusion as Bell was circling around him with a taunting smile.

"What going on here?" a random customer broke the silence

"He hasn't hit him once?"

"Is this a joke?"

"This is a trick?"

More and more customer said their disbelief as they were watching. But Syr felt happy that the person she met is winning. "Go Bell!" Syr cheered.

Bete delivers a spinning a spinning back kick, but Bell swayed contorted his body in a twisting way.

 _'This is the best part about fighting that I love so much. People are in disbelief that the person they put their faith in is being toyed around like a piece of meat! It's the greatest feeling in the world. Ohh~ when I get my hand on him, devour him piece by piece~'_ Bell started to drool a little.

Bete started to bite his bottom lip when he tried on another straight punch, only for Bell to sway away with it, keeping his nose millimeters in front of the knuckles the entire motion before following it back as Bete withdraw it. Bell jumped back to get some distance, only to taunt his opponent with a come on motion.

In anger, Bete dashed straight at Bell and dove in with a corked up left straight punch. He was clearly intent on ending this little charade to end in close-range. However, just as he was in striking distance, Bell was hovering outside of the range of Bete's punch and suddenly meet Bete's fist halfway.

In the blink of an eye, Bells face was stopped in just from his opponent. The speed of Bell surprised Bete, just as the werewolf was thrusting out with his fist, he felt the unmistakable tap of Bell's knuckles against his. A split second later, Bell dived right passed him and tap Bete's cheek, his left and right jaw, and his temples, resulting in the werewolf's fist striking nothing but air.

"Baffled by what just happen, Bete spun around to see that Bell was still insulting him with a come on motion. 'He tapped my fist and my head in mid motion. Did he do it on purpose? Is he... telling me that he can see through me? That he can hit me anytime!?"

Bell started widened his stance and brought his fist up in a tight guard, signaling for the end. "Come on mutt. let's have some fun!" Bell taunted. Bete gritted his charged at Bell to shorten the distance, cocking his right fist back. As he got in striking range, Bete unleashes strong right straight, putting all his weight and strength in his punch. However, Bell moved his head to the right, letting the punch graze his, not moving from his position. Bell quickly delivers a quick right hook to Bete's jaw and then jumped back.

"How that all you got?" Bete taunted, trying to catch his breath. "And here I thou-" Bete couldn't finish his taunt as his legs started to give out from under him.

"No, I was just waiting for you to be an idiot." Bell unleashed a strong body blow, causing Bete to cough out blood and clutch his stomach. But Bell wasn't down just yet as he cocked his right fist up in the air, and then unleashes a Chopping right to the back of Bete's head, unleashing all the power he had stored up that caught the attention of the Loki familia, a certain blonde haired maid and certain other that remembered this power.

* * *

(scene change: Meadow)

"Huh?" Hestia rose head from her knees as she felt a power surge. "Is that Bell? what is he doing?" Hestia's eyes widen as she remembered the last time Bell unleashed a surge of energy.

"I have to calm him down before things get worse!" Hestia ran off to Bell's location. "If he stays in Devil's arrogance for too long, things can end horribly!"

* * *

(scene change: open field)

In an open field, laying there was dead bodies of people in armor with multiple stab wounds all over their armor and bodies. Standing in the middle was a woman around twenty years old, with short blonde hair, reddish-pink eyes, and delicate features, giving her a cat-like appearance. Her armor is made of multiple small metals. And right now, she was holding the last.

"Please let me go! I promise I won't come after you again!" The man begged. "Please, I have a family!"

The woman gave a melancholy look and put her finger on his chin. "Nope!" the woman said cheerfully as stabbed the man in the eye with one of her two stilettos, twisting her stiletto to make lightning come out and electrocuting the man as laughed in joy.

Suddenly she felt a huge surge of power, causing her pull out her stiletto quickly as she looked back in the direction it came from. Then a smile appeared on her.

"So that where you've been Bell Cranell~. I found you." The blond hair touched her back as she looked at her symbol. (An: If you want to know what it looks like, it's the Cover image I choose for this fanfiction) The women put on her brown cloak ran off the direction of the power.

* * *

(scene change: far away kingdom: thrown room)

"Princess Amila!" A female knight with short blue hair and black eyes. She wore silver and blue armor around her arms, legs and upper body. "I have urgent news!"

"Calm yourself Enclair." Said the princess. She is a beautiful woman around the age of 19. She had long pink hair and piercing golden eyes that stare into your soul. She wore a white and gold frilly dress and a golden crown.

"Enclair, what the problem." Said a male knight. He was around the age of forty. He had spiky black hair and green eyes. He had a serious look on his face that seems to have faded. There was a scar on his right eye. He wore a silver armor that meant he was best.

"I'm sorry captain Ronald, Princess! But there is something very important that can't be ignored!" Enclair spoke in a serious tone.

Hearing her tone, they knew it has to be important. "What is it, Enclair?" The princess asked.

"My princess, I have confirmed that our Algol is alive!" Enclair exclaim.

Both the Princess and even Ronald had a look of shock on his face. They had just heard that their famed hero is alive! After being confirmed dead for two years.

"Enclair! Do not speak such lies!" Ronald said in a stern tone.

"I'm not captain! I have felt his energy a little while go. Even you can sense it captain." Enclair Said. Hearing what she said, Ronald decided to feel out any energy. But the moment he did, He felt Bells energy. His legs started to give out from under him.

"Ronald? Is this true." Amila questioned with a quivering voice as tears welled up at the corner of her eyes.

"I-it's true. I feel it as well. He's alive!" Ronald exclaimed.

"Quickly! Both of you go inform my father at once!" Amila ordered

"Of course princess!" Both Ronald and Enclair bowed and ran off to find their king.

 _'Bell. You were alive this whole time. But why? Why were gone for so long!'_ Amila covered her face with her eyes as she began crying.

Both Enclair and Ronald has their own thought as they found out about the news.

 _'So he was alive all this time! What was that bastard doing! Doesn't he know that he got everyone worried sick!'_ Ronald thought in anger.

 _'Bell, where were you? Why didn't you come back to see me? Did I really mean that little to you?'_ Enclair question in both sadness and anger.

(scene change: small town)

In this small town lies a certain family in a medium size house. In that house is a married couple that has a child. In the house was a man around the age of 30. He had messy silver and red eyes. He wore a simple blue shirt and black pants. Another was a woman in her late twenties that had long purple and light green gentle. she wore a blue dress and was near the height of her husband. Lastly is a child around the age of 6. She had Black hair with purple times that reach past her shoulders, purple eyes just like her mother. She wore a white dress that seems her size. The man's name Nicholas William. His wife name was is Isabella William. And their daughter's name is Cecily William. Right now they were living their life.

Suddenly, Nicholas' eyes widen as he felt a familiar surge. But his wife and daughter noticed the look on his face.

"Nicholas? Is something wrong?" Isabella questioned her husband.

"Are you okay daddy?" Cecily asked a little bit worried.

Nicholas clenched his hands as he looked back as his wife and daughters. "I think we need to move." Nicholas said which caused his wife and daughters eyes to widen.

"Why?" Isabella questioned

"Because Bell is still alive."

Both Isabella and Cecily eyes widen at the sudden."

"Really! We get to see onii-chan again!?" Cecily asked in excitement, which caused Nicholas to nod his head with a smile. "Yay! I'll start packing!" Cecily ran to her room.

"Nicholas, are you sure that he is alive?" Isabella questioned with a serious tone.

"Of course! There's only one person is this word that has the same energy as him! I have no doubts that he's still alive!"

"You better be right. I don't want to go through that feeling when we were at his funeral." Isabella said as her voice quivered.

Nicholas pulled his wife in a loving hug. "Don't worry, it's not going to be like that." He reassured her.

* * *

(scene change: pub)

A Bell unleashed his chopping right. Bete's head landed straight on the floor with a sickening thud. There was a long silence as Bete didn't even move not a single muscle. Bell walk over to Bete body and grabbed a handful of hair, making him stand up on his own to feet.

Once Bell made the werewolf stand on his feet, Bell bopped him on his forehead to wake him up. Suddenly Bete started swinging his arms as if he is trying to swat away punches that could have been coming after him.

"W-what happened?" Bete questioned in a little bit of fear.

"Simple really. I knock you out." Bell informed the werewolf. Suddenly Bell delivers a strong right hand to Bete's solar plexus, causing him to gasp out for air. Then he sends a strong blow to the liver, making Bete spit out his blood which landed on Bell's face.

"From what I remembered, didn't you say that I was a wimp and that I was weaker." Bell then elbows him to the back of the head, sending the werewolf to the ground. Bell then reached to grab a handful of Bete hair, making him cry out in anguish. Then he knees him in the face, breaking his face and losing three of his teeth. "What's the matter huh? You thought I was pathetic?" Bell socked him right in the solar plexus again. "Why don't fight back and make you look weak you mongrel!" Bell unleashes a wicked right cross to the temple, knocking him out and in front of the Loki's familia.

Suddenly the tall elven beauty steps forward. "Don't you think that's enough. He already learned his lesson." She said sternly. Suddenly, she felt someone tapped her shoulder. She looked back in shock to see that Bell was already behind her.

"You're a brave one, I'll give that much." The elf started to take a few steps back, only to bump into someone. She looked back to see that Bell was behind her again. "But if you get in my way, the consequences are dire." Bell said in a low tone that put almost everyone on edge. The Loki familia stood up, ready to attack if something goes wrong. "What brave little group, but you need to learn the ways of the world if you want to go up against me." A shining saber came out of Bells wrist.

Suddenly, Bell felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see that Aiz was stopping him. "Aiz, what do you need?" Aiz looked at him to notice that his hair is now blonde with gray tips. And his red eyes are now pure platinum with golden slits. She put her hand on his cheek, causing Bell to raise an eyebrow. Then Aiz did something that shocked everyone. Aiz planted her lips on Bells. From Bell's point, he feels Aiz's tongue enter his mouth as she adds more passion in her kiss.

As a minute passed, Aiz broke away from her kiss. She then notices that Bells hair is pure white and his eyes are now red again. Bell then sighed as he smacked his forehead. "Fine, I get it. I'll stop for now." Bell retracted his shining saber. "Out of all the things you could do to stop me, you do that. You love surprising me, don't you." Aiz just stared at him as he walks, but she then a heard a loud voice.

"Bell-Kun!" Hestia burst in the pub.

"Hestia-chan! Is something wrong?" Bell asked with a confused expression. Hestia ran into his chest, then gave him a tight hug as he body started to shake. "Right, I forgot. When I use Devil's arrogance and dark energy at the same time, I release a load of power." Bell muttered quickly. Unknown to Bell, that Aiz was looking at Hestia with serious intent. "I get it, Hestia, let's get out of here." Both Bell and Hestia disappeared in a flash of light.

There was a prolonged silence at what just transpired. But their was one thought going through almost everyone's head.

WHO WAS THAT KID!

* * *

 **That the end of this chapter**

 **The rest of the chapters may not be as long as this because I wanted to do the fight scene.**

 **Finally, I have been waiting to do that to Bete in this fanfiction. Seriously! I'm surprised no one else did something like this or at least beat down the mutt. So go me!**

 **If Aiz seems a little ooc to you. It's because I made Aiz obsessed with Bell. If it's not about Bell, then she will act as she is. But if it's about Bell, she will be more different.**

 **And it looks like Bell has a bit of history outside that small town. Look forward to what may happen next.**

 **Can anyone guess who is the blond haired chick is. She's from another anime that you will have to figure out yourself.**

 **Last but not least, To any fan's of mine who are reading (The Wielder Of Magatsu), I'm sorry I'm sorry that I'm Taking so long to do another chapter. But don't worry, I haven't given up on it just yet. I'm going to try and make the next chapter when i have some free time to myself.**

 **That's it for now BYE :)**


End file.
